


Hope in the Darkness

by CrystalHopeDragon



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Diogee is an O.W.C.A. Agent, the crossover is only from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: There are many jobs at O.W.C.A., but none more dangerous than the tasks assigned to Agent J. He is the agent in charge of combating a law of nature and bad luck itself. He is the one assigned to protect...the Murphy's.





	

Most new recruits to the O.W.C.A start out with a simple system. After basic training is done you shadow a retiring field agent and eventually take over his/her nemesis. If you are in the top 10% of your class you may be immediately assigned to a brand new villain that the agency considers a potential long term threat. After your villain assignment you are then assigned to a host family that are in no way related to, friends with, or living near your assigned villian. This is intentional, in order to avoid any civilian causalities, any possible legal problems, and any secret identity reveals for either the villain or agent. There are some exceptions of course, but for the most part three things are constant: training, villian, host family.

Agent J's assignment broke most of the rules. He had no nemesis, just a host family. He was trained of course, but in a much less coherent manner than the others. He was trained by a retiring cat agent who had been the previous agent J, who would soon be presumed missing by his host family upon retirement.

The host family. That would be the center of all the oddities, really. He was trained on the job instead of in the facility so as to best train him in the pandemonium he was being put in to. That would also be because the family picked him, not the agency. As they picked him on the spot, and never from the same place, there was no way to train him in advance at a facility. The Murphy's decided on their own what pets they think can survive their lifestyle; not that they all knew that their pets were then trained as super agents, but still. 

The agent the Murphy's pick has only two jobs; keep the property damage as minimal as possible, and keep the Murphy's alive. Agent 'Jinx' has one of the toughest jobs in the agency, as his real nemesis is the laws of nature themselves. Bad luck is what he must fight, and the luck is never consistent on its timing or execution. It's a painful, treturous, arduous, lifetime mission to undertake.

And Diogee wouldn't have it any other way. Every time he sees Milo make it to school smiling, Mr. Murphy crash home laughing, or Mrs. Murphy trying to shape their reality into a survivable one - still grinning all the while - he knows it's worth it. These people take literally every disaster, pain, terror, or insult the world throws at them and come out smiling, trying to counteract their lucks effect on the world with the joy they can bring. His job isn't to defeat someone or stop something, but to protect the strongest bit of hope amidst the worst of life's disasters. And they even chose him to do it! What more could he want than that?


End file.
